


The Hell is Minne, anyway?

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5-minute drabble: no editing no re-writing, Fluff, M/M, Walter von der Vogelweide wouldv'e shipped Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel explains minne to Dean<br/>probably one of the best known <i>minne</i> (love) songs of the 12th century: Walter v.d. Vogelweide's <i>Under der Linden.</i></p><blockquote>
  <p><i>Had he kisses? A thousand some:</i><br/>Tándaradéi,<br/>See how red my mouth's become.</p>
</blockquote>I feel that <a href="http://www.planck.com/rhymedtranslations/vogelweidelinden.htm">Raymond Olivers' translation of <i>Under de Linden/Under the Lime</i></a> might be a good start. give it a shot :)
            </blockquote>





	The Hell is Minne, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel explains minne to Dean
> 
> the drabble was written within the rules (5 minutes, no edit, no re-write), but the info and the quote were not :D 
> 
>    
> you might want to read an explanation written by someone who is cleverer than me or just read some minne and feel it for yourself.
> 
> MINI HISTORY LESSON TIME by Eri  
>  _Minne_ was so much more than love, let's call it courtly unattainable love? it's been (often) non-fetishist worshipping, but with immense social regulations and unspoken rules.  
>  _minne_ was at first love to life of others and God, but changed quickly in to _Minnesang_ (minne singing) of the courts. It was a knightly virtue to be acquired by hard work, but never to be returned, ideally. The hoped-for-suffering of the knight or Lord doing _minne_ to his Lady was considered pure, it was accepted as a non-erotic courting of the Lady.  
>  It was to pick up her handkerchief she dropped but never brushing her fingers when returning it. Or it was tying it to his armour before turning to battle or joust, perhaps ask for a lock of hair to tie it around one's sword before bloodying it in battle with others' or one's own guts (yep), or, my favourite Epos: apparently dying at a joust, then scaring the husband to death because one _was_ invited to the Kemenate (Lady's chamber). Satiric courtesy of an Unknown Author: Mauricius von Crâun, apparent chauvinism included and frowned upon makes great fun of it, too. (yay 12th century-Europe!)

 

> _I came to meet him_  
>  _At the green_  
>  _There was my truelove come before._  
>  _Such was I greeted —_  
>  _Heaven's Queen! —_  
>  _That I am glad for evermore._  
>  _Had he kisses? A thousand some:_  
>  _Tándaradéi,_  
>  _See how red my mouth's become._

 

"Dude, I don't get it," Dean groans. The levelled look Cas directs at him makes him quickly add, "Look, it's beautiful, I get that but... like...," huffing, he runs a hand through his hair and continues, "That's a love song, right, but what is this my-na supposed to be, really? Drunk Jane Austen pining?"

"Min-ne. Courtly love, remember? Min like bin and ne as in never. Look, it's not hard," Cas smiles, outstretching his hand.

"See, when you leave your smelly socks in the kitchen sink..." Dean winces.

"...once a week at least," Cas continues, pushing Dean down on to the couch.

"And forget to turn off the bathroom lights and never close the damned tooth paste tube," by now Cas is practically sitting on Deans lap, lips hovering over his lips.

"And I still want to kiss you and not skin you alive," now, Cas' lips are connecting to Deans gently, "that is modern minne, because I still adore you and would fight for you and even when we were apart during winter holidays, the token of your forgotten sweaty sweatpants gave be hope and happiness."

"Yeah about that, I'm never going on winter camp alone, you're coming with me this year," Dean nods vigorously.

"No, I think I'll rather stay cuddled under a blanket with you, as was planned last year, by the way, and study the adult version of courting," Cas replies so casually that Dean is unsure what makes him more dizzy, the promise of fun with fun-fun or the way Cas' rolls his hips down and nipps at his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaany way, sorry for the rambling but I've had a great day and hope you have had one too :) if you feel this is worth kudos, thank you very much. if you have a prompt, please leave one at my [tumbler's ask](http://theogenes-daughter.tumblr.com/ask) or in a comment below. I hope I won't disappoint.


End file.
